Till We Bleed
by astral-angel
Summary: When time starts to run out, the only place she can return to is the one place she'd sworn she'd never go.


**Title:** 'Till We Bleed   
  
**Author:** Mauzi   
  
**Category:** BtVS/WWE x-over   
  
**Pairings:** Lita/Jericho, Faith/Batista  
  
**Disclaimer:** All things BtVS belong to Joss Whedon and co. All things WWE belong to the WWE.   
  
**Distribution:** Twisting the Hellmouth, others ask first   
  
**Rating:** R   
  
**Spoilers:** Around Vengeance '04 for WWE. 'Dirty Girls', S7 of BtVS.

**Summary: **When time starts to run out, the only place she can return to is the one place she'd sworn she'd never go.  
  
**Notes 1:** Set three years after Vengeance and 'Dirty Girls'

**Notes 2: **Response to Karen's challenge, posted a while back.

**Part 1**

{...What – never say what you mean / All I hear is a scream / Never say that to me / Wait – wipe that shit off your face / Let's don't stop 'till we bleed / The more you spit out your mouth / The less I believe / Denial – seems it had to come / Relied on me to say it all / Denial has left you all alone / Can all that shit you said / Ever make any sense / Where did you run to – Bitch / While I was holding my breath? / What's sacred faded into nothing / Never put that on me / Never put that on me / Denial – seems it had to come / Relied on me to say it all / Denial has left you all alone...}

**- Denial, Sevendust (Home)**

He hadn't seen her in three years, not since he'd told her he loved her, then said goodbye. Hadn't seen or talked to her... but lord, he'd thought about her. The sharp intake of air hurt his lungs, but he ignored the prickling pain, his eyes transfixed on the woman standing in front of him, a ghost of a smile on her face. His hands clenched around the edge of the door, knuckles whitening at the familiar tug on his heart.

"What are you doing here?" The words sounded harsh, even to his own ears and he couldn't help but frown as she flinched. Her lips parted, and he attempted to steel himself against the sound of her voice, but she only sighed and looked at him wearily. He met her gaze, suddenly noticing the haunted look in her eyes, the black rings that circled them. She gave him the barest hint of a smile, though her eyes stayed flat and dead.

"Nice to see you too, Chris." Her words had a hollow ring to them, as if she was trying to be sarcastic, but couldn't quite muster up the energy. Chris shook his head, refusing to let that affect him, blue eyes hardening.

"Why are you here Lita?" She looked at him, her own eyes assessing.

"Why do you think I'm here?" The Canadian snorted, his mouth settling into a scowl.

"Considering the fact that the last time I saw you, you were pregnant with Kane's baby, I'm not too sure. But, since you're here, I guess you're gonna clear all that up for me, aren't you." Her eyes hardened, growing cold at the mention of the man who had spent almost half a year stalking her.

"Actually, I'm not." He looked at her disbelievingly, his anger growing inch by inch.

"Damnit Lita! You can't do this to me... you can't." His voice was getting progressively louder, and yet the redhead in front of him barely moved a muscle. "Do you honestly thing that I would let you waltz back into my life after all this time? That I would let you ruin my life, again?" He stared at her, breathing heavily. "Geez Lita, you left, and nobody's heard from you since!"

She laughed then, the sound bitter. "Oh, as if you gave a damn! Don't give me that shit Jericho – you were just as happy to have me gone as everyone else was. You didn't want anything to do with me, or my child, remember?"

"Not one phone call... letter... visit." His eyes remained hard as he ignored the niggling thought that she was right. "Hell, you didn't even tell me whose baby it was!" He raked his eyes over her, sneer in place. "Or is that you just don't know. Maybe Kane and I weren't the only possible fathers for the brat."

For the first time since they'd started speaking, the redhead reacted to his words, her already pale face whitening further, lips thinning. Her voice, when she finally spoke, was low and taut.

"You son of a bitch."

"Aww, did I strike a nerve?" He laughed mockingly, refusing to feel guilty.

She stared at him, her eyes searching, before a look of disappointment flashed briefly across her face.

"You know what? I'm not even sure why I bothered to come here." She sighed, and then spoke again. "I'll see you around Chris."

She turned, long strides carrying her away from him. He watched her leave silently before her words registered.

"What do you mean, 'see you around'?" She paused, turning around to face him with a smirk on her face.

"Well now, Jericho, I guess you're just going to have to wait and see, aren't you?"


End file.
